Keroppi
Character Info Keroppi Hasunoue (はすの上 けろっぴ Hasunoue Keroppi) is a Fictional character created by Sanrio in 1987. He is a frog with big eyes and a V-shaped mouth. He lives in Donut Pond. Fictional Background Keroppi's family name is Hasunoue, which means "on the lily pad." He enjoys swimming, baseball, playing with boomerangs, and singing. He lives with Pikki, his sister, Koroppi, his brother, his mother (a housewife and a professional chef), and his father (a doctor) in a house on the edge of Donut Pond, where a Wooden bridge connects the side of the pond and the island in the center. Keroppi's Friends and Family Keroleen: Keroleen has a kind and gentle heart, always there to offer a kind word or wipe away tears after an argument (she’s a natural peacemaker). She is Donut Pond’s resident fashionista, almost never seen wearing the same outfit twice (but she has her polka-dot dress as her favorite). She’s a budding chef in training, being Keroppi’s mom’s protege. Her specialty is pancakes (which she sometimes makes with Pikki). Her birthday is on January 21. There were some episodes with her crying and scared. She has emotions. Her passion is fashion. Koroppi: While he and Keroppi are often mistaken for each other (they look almost exactly alike), Koroppi is actually the quieter one. He is a steady and hardworking worker, preferring to tinker with machines in his spare time. He has the best voice in the family, and his being a great singer earned him a spot in the KeroKero Choir. In North American dubs, his name is Curtis. Kyorosuke: Kyorosuke is wildly curious, always out looking for new things. Because he has superior eyesight (he can see things over half a mile away), he is often the first to pick up new information. He’s a bit of a prankster, enjoying surprising people by suddenly leaping out of the water (since he is an expert in underwater swimming) – Keroppe is usually the one who ends up passing out because of this. He is part of the Ganta-Kyorosuke-Keroppi. His birthday is on April 22. He is the tallest of Keroppi's friends. In the North American dubs, his name is''' '''Soak. Ganta: He is the leader of the Keroppi – Kyorosuke – Ganta trio. He is the strongest frog in Donut Pond (at least, he likes to thinks so), but he is actually afraid of the dark. His special talent is to turn himself into a rock. His birthday is on October 10. He pranked his friends by throwing a piece of rope and making them scared by saying it was a snake. His name is Junk in the North American dubs. Noberu: Noberu is the thinker and the trustworthy one in this group of friends. He wants to follow the footsteps of his father and become a weather forecaster for the government weather bureau (he can predict hurricanes with amazing accuracy). While he is not much of an athlete, he more than makes up for it by conducting experiments and inventing stuff. When he and his friends go out for a swim, he uses his homemade camera to take pictures of them. His name is Newton in the North American dubs. Keroppe: Keroppe is the new guy of Donut Pond, having just moved there from Hyoutan (gourd) pond, which is on the other side of the mountain. He zones out regularly, making him the target of a lot of practical jokes. When he is not sitting under any available leaf and vegetating for three days (which he is infamous for), he loves making toy boats and masks out of wildflowers. His birthday is on June 22. Denden: Denden is Keroppi’s constant companion despite their energy and activity levels. He is laid-back with a penchant for daydreaming. He loves playing in the rain. He spends a lot of time trying to catch up with Keroppi. His birthday is on April 22. Teruteru: This little girl rain charm has the amazing ability of predicting the weather accurately. She loves collecting ribbons as a hobby. Her birthday is on May 18. Her name is Ruby in the North American dubs. Interactions with Other Characters Wallace - Soak and Wallace have a thing for cheese. That's why in Keroppi Randomness 8 and Keroppi Randomness 9.11, Soak tells Wallace he can bring his dad's generator over and plug her into that to find cheese. Panty - The Aaron and Panty play Super Mario Pingas miniseries depicts the two in random situations, like Jesse breaking the record, Skyler on the Naughty Chair, and Rocket on a Van Gogh painting. Doraemon - Keroleen wanted proof that he was a male, so he went on and showed him his kitten OTN. Caillou - In Keroppi Randomness 8, he attacks him with his electric pingas attack, and in Keroppi Randomness 8.5, he hurts his feelings. Boris - Keroppi helps him in Caillou's Punishment Day Category:Characters Category:Sanrio Characters Category:Anime Characters